Dance With Me
by The Reader is Now Blind
Summary: Will Relena get the one thing she wants for her birthday?


I don't own Gundam Wing, but the song, "Dance With Me", was written by me! *cheers*  
  


**Dance With Me**

  
  
Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian sighed as she reclined her airplane seat. She glanced out the window tiredly; it had been a long delegation meeting, but progress had been made. But all she was worried about now about was getting a good night's sleep. It was sort of sad that it was her birthday and all she could think of was sleep. She should go out dancing like she used to, but...  
  
_I put my dress on  
For old times sake  
I can still hear the music  
Although I know it's fake_  
  
"Heero..," Relena thought aloud, trying to stop the tears from coming. Last year, he had left a card and present for her birthday. She had torn it up, in front of him, signaling that she wanted it hand delivered. But he never contacted her again, making her regret her rash action.  
  
Relena shook her head, scolding herself sternly for holding onto such fantasies. Heero had made it clear from the start that he didn't want her near him. He probably just gave her a gift so she would stop following him like the ninny she was.  
  
_Yet I allow a little smile  
And think of you, my friend  
You've been gone awhile  
But will you do it again?_  
  
Heart broken, Relena did as she thought he wanted, realizing they both had more important things in their lives. But she could always imagine, couldn't she?  
  
Chuckling slightly, Relena unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to the aisle. She was glad no one else was in the cabin as she began to move smoothly to the melody growing louder in her mind.  
  
_Won't you dance with me?  
Holding me close and tight  
It's okay if you're here   
Just for this lonely night  
As long as we're dancing_  
  
"One-Two-Three, One-Two-Three," Relena whispered to herself, her eyes closed loosely, her feet tracing patterns into the floor. She admitted that what she was doing was silly, but was fun as well. All she needed was a partner.  
  
Rough hands softly grasped her fingers, making her grin. Auburn hair and hazel eyes appeared in her mind's eye. "Heero..."  
  
_My heart beats the rhythm  
Of the song of love  
Your presence makes me soar  
With wings of a dove_  
  
Heero, dressed in a handsome tuxedo, acknowledged her with a quick nod of his head as he led her off the small plane into a glamorous ballroom filled with many patrons. Relena looked in surprise to see that her usual outfit had been replaced with a golden gown. He led her into the middle of the large room and gazed at her with a compassion she had never seen before. Leaning down, he murmured in her ear, "I-I love you Relena..."  
  
_I'm afraid to touch your face  
I fear you don't exist  
But my doubts disappear  
When I kiss your lips_  
  
Filled with joy, she wrapped her arms around Heero, shouting, "I love you too!"  
  
Understanding how foolish she would look if Noin or someone checked in on her, Relena began to giggle.  
  
_Won't you dance with me?  
Holding me close and tight  
It's okay if you're here   
Just for this lonely night  
As long as we're dancing_  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
_I open my eyes slowly  
Yet stuck in this dream  
I laugh gleefully   
Everything is what it seems_  
  
Relena gasped as her eyes snapped open suddenly. Blinking from the light, she noticed that she was hugging the real Heero. She backed away, her cheeks red from embarrassment. "Heero? Is that really you? What are you doing here?"  
  
Heero pointed to the small package placed on her seat nonchalantly. "You said last time that you wanted your gift given to you personally, so I come to bring it to you to find you dancing by yourself. I didn't think it wise for the Vice Foreign Minister to look like she's crazy, so I decided to dance with you."  
  
_Flying into the stars  
You, my angel of mine  
We are forever  
Until the end of time_  
  
"Oh," Relena responded dejectedly, turning away. Heero grabbed her arm and whirled her back around. He grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply on the lips. Breathless from the unexpected romantic gesture, Relena stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Everything you thought I said is true. I do love you, Relena," Heero assured her as he began to walk away.  
  
Putting two fingers to her lips, Relena then called, "Wait Heero! Please stay and dance with me!"  
  
Nodding hesitantly, Heero took Relena closely into his arms once more.  
  
_Won't you dance with me?  
Holding me close and tight  
It's okay if you're here   
Just for this lonely night  
As long as we're dancing  
Yeah, as long as we're dancing..._  
  


THE END


End file.
